


Home

by FireDancer



Series: DCU Short works [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something wrong with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, in that Jason knew Tim was out there stalking him and Batman and made an effort to get to know him as a civilian.

There was something wrong with the world. Sometimes he couldn't *breathe* through the sense that reality was twisted, and had been since his mind had come back to him. It ate at him, clawing at his skin from the inside until he started a fight just so he could feel something else. He thought that finding and killing the Joker would set things right, make reality *home* again... Then he learned who had replaced him as Robin.

Tim Drake taking on his name wasn't *right* but a part of him still thought it was appropriate, and just knowing that he was Robin now settled a large part of the sense of *wrongness* that Jason hadn't been able to shake. Seeing him again settled more, and he finally *finally* felt right when Tim was in his arms, holding tight and demanding answers.

He knew he couldn't have both, revenge and Tim; the new Robin wouldn't stand for Jason killing anyone. So he had a choice to make and it wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be. Tim was *home* and if he had to give up revenge to get there, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/167090.html?thread=36270770#t36270770


End file.
